Pêchés
by Hissha
Summary: TERMINE Heero sort avec Quatre, mais Duo est amoureux de Heero et Quatre est amoureux de Trowa. Et Trowa est amoureux de Quatre, et Heero, ben on sait pas. Pour mieux comprendre, allez lire la fic.
1. chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Titre :** Pêchés

**Genre :** Prise de tête du dieu de la mort, soupçon de OCC, p'tit POV de Duo, lime, lemon, du bidon koi…

**Couple :** 1x4 ; 1x2 ; 3et4 ; Aperçu du 5x Sally.

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Je les ai demandé au Père Noël mais je n'ai eu que les dvd ! Pas juste !

**P'tite note** : Y'a pas de petite note !

**Pêchés**

**Partie 1**

Au début, nous étions une équipe, à la vie, à la mort. Notre amitié allez à l'encontre de tout, et était plus forte que tout. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

Tout à commencer avec Heero, le glaçon du groupe. Dès le premier jour, il m'avait envoûté, et je suis tomber amoureux de lui à la première seconde, mais vis à vis de lui, je ne représentais rien, il n'était pas du même pas bord que moi. Rien qu'à voir comment il volait au secours de cette fille, Réléna. Mais, je me suis trompé. Quatre et Heero se sont mis ensemble peu de temps après la fin de la guerre.

Il n'y avait plus lieu de se battre, mais nous sommes restés tous les cinq ensemble pour combattre avec les Préventer. Et chaque jour, je voyais mon amour dans les bras de celui que je prenais pour mon meilleur ami. J'ai fini par faire mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Je les ai laissé roucouler, et je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans les missions.

J'avais trouvé en Trowa un ami compréhensible, il voyait très bien que je ne supportais pas la relation entre les deux pilotes, mais il était là dans les mauvais moments, même si au début de la guerre, je ne le prenais que pour un second glaçon, mais depuis que Quatre était avec Heero, il comprenait ma détresse. Car si j'en pinçais pour Heero, Trowa, lui aimait Quatre à en mourir. Nous étions devenus des frères dans nos malheurs sentimentaux.

On aurait pu continuer comme ça, Quatre faisant semblant de ne pas ressentir ma peine, Heero égal à lui-même et les deux autres dans leur coin. J'aurais fini par m'y habituer, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission….

Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande si je dois la regretter ou la bénir.

Je devais partir en repérage dans un petit village avec Heero. Et après que ce dernier ai fait un dernier bisou à Quatre, nous avions pris la route. Durant tout le trajet, personne ne parla, et pour une fois, je ne cherchais pas à faire la discussion.

Nous devions rester cinq jours dans ce village perdu au fond fin du Mexique, tout en surveillant toutes les activités suspectes du coin.

Ça avait bien commencé, mais tout dérapa au bout du troisième jour. Je revenais d'une mission espionnage. Quand je rentra dans la chambre, celle-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité, je crus d'abord qu'Heero dormait, mais je distingua sa silhouette dans un fauteuil.

- Yo, Heero, tu dors pas ?

- Comme tu le vois ! Fit ce dernier en se rapprochant lentement de Duo.

Mais avant que le pilote 02 n'aie pu faire un geste, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur tandis qu'Heero l'embrassait sauvagement. Recouvrant ses esprits, il le repoussa.

- Arrête, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es malade !

- Je ne suis pas malade. J'ai envie de toi !

- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

- Allons Duo, je te plait, ça se lit dans ton regard, alors pourquoi te refuses-tu à moi ?

- Je ne ferai jamais ça à Quatre !

- Pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à me séduire alors qu'il savait très bien ce que tu ressentais pour moi !

- Tais-toi !

- Tu sais, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent ! Mais je suis avec Quatre, et je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir, ce sont seulement des moments d'un bonheur fugace.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas preneur !

- En es-tu si sûr ? Tu refuses ce que ton corps demande !

Ne voulant en entendre davantage, Duo ressortis de la chambre afin de mettre ses idées au clair.

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça à Quatre, c'est mon ami ! »_

**Il est beau ton ami, il t'a volé celui que tu voulais**

_« Je ne peux pas le trahir ! Mais pourtant… »_

**Arrête de te voiler la face, tu as envie de lui, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il ne te le demandera pas tous les jours ! **

Ce ne fut que une heure plus tard que Duo réintégra l'hôtel. Heero était couché, mais Duo savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- A défaut d'être ton petit ami, laisse-moi être ton amant !

Heero se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui.

- Il n'y aura jamais de promesse, ni d'amour entre nous !

- Juste du sexe, je sais !

Heero se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa tout en le guidant vers le lit. Bientôt les vêtements furent oubliés, et ils s'aimèrent tous les deux jusqu'au petit matin.

Après leurs ébats, Heero s'endormit rapidement. Cependant, Duo resta éveillé.

_« Désolé Quatre, mais je l'aime aussi ! »_

Puis resserrant son étreinte sur le Perfect Soldier, il s'endormit.

Cela durait déjà depuis trois mois. A partir de ce jour, Duo était devenu l'amant Heero. Chaque soir, il venait prendre possession de son corps tandis que Quatre dormait. Et lui, n'arrivait jamais à le lui refuser.

Quatre ne se doutait de rien, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi Duo fuyait sa présence. Trowa, lui, avait tout de suite compris, il avait profité d'une mission en communs en avec Duo pour le mettre en garde.

Duo aurait dû se douter que ça finirait mal, mais il n'y prenait pas garde.

En rentrant un soir, il eut la surprise de trouver la maison vide. Seul un mot de Wufei, lui disait qu'ils étaient partis en mission, et qu'ils ne reviendraient que le lendemain. Il se retrouvait donc seul.

Il grimpa dans sa chambre et se posta à la fenêtre. La nuit était belle. Il n'entendit pas des pas approcher. Et sursauta quand il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Susurra une voix à son oreille.

- Heero ? Mais tu n'es pas en mission ?

- Non, elle ne concernait que Trowa, Wufei et Quatre.

- Oh !

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Euh….

- Nous avons la nuit rien qu'à nous ! Fit Heero en faisant passer ses mains sous la chemise de Duo.

- Hum… Intéressant !

Duo laissa Heero le dévêtir et infliger une douce torture sur son torse avant de l'arrêter. Sans ménagement, l'Américain le repoussa violemment sur le lit, avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui retira sa chemise avec brusquerie, mais cela ne fut qu'exciter davantage Heero.

Duo avait découvert qu'il aimait bien mélanger violence et passion.

Il lécha rapidement le torse, avant se s'arrêter au niveau du pantalon. Il le lui retira lentement, mais laissa le boxer. Il commença à le caresser à travers le tissu. Heero poussait de légers gémissements, mais Duo voulait l'entendre crier. Il retira la dernière barrière et prit le membre du japonais en bouche. Il commença à lui infliger un lent mouvement de va et vient, qui eut bientôt raison de Heero. Ce dernier en profita pour faire pénétrer deux doigts dans l'intimité de Duo qui lâcha le membre de son partenaire pour pousser un léger cri. Mais il reprit son activité tandis qu'Heero continuer de le préparer.

Puis n'y tenant plus, le Japonais le renversa sur le lit et le pénétra dans le même temps. Duo laissa sortir un cri de pur bonheur. Heero commença à balancer son bassin en des mouvements de va-et-vient, tamponnant Duo qui poussait de petits cris, mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Heero allait et venait en un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, tout en unissant ses cris de plaisirs à ceux de son amant. Bientôt, ils jouirent en même temps. Épuisé, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Duo, on est rentré plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas vu Hee…. Commença Quatre, mais il stoppa net à la vue des deux amants nus et enlacés. Il fit demi-tour et parti.

- Quatre ! Non, attend !

Sans un regard pour Duo, Heero mit rapidement un caleçon et partit à la poursuite du blond.

Chacun réintégra sa chambre. Mais trois garçons ne dormait pas. Duo se lamenta jusqu'au petit matin, n'osant même plus regarder ses amis dans les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Quatre et Heero se disputaient.

- Écoute Quatre, je suis désolé que tu ais vu ça, je voulais t'épargner mais…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Heero, je sais. Duo t'a séduit cette nuit, et tu as craqué, un moment d'égarement.

- Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas un moment d'égarement, et Duo ne m'a pas séduit.

- C'est pas vrai, tu mens ! Tu le protège, mais ça ne sert à rien….

- Je ne protège personne Quatre.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous amant ?

- Trois mois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as rien fait Quatre. C'est ma faute. Pas la tienne, pas celle de Duo, mais la mienne.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Tu m'as menti ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais ! Je ressens de l'affection pour toi, mais c'est seulement de l'amitié. Rien à voir avec ce que….

- Tu éprouves pour Duo ?

- Quatre…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Quatre…

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Alors soit honnête pour une fois !

- Oui.

- …

- Excuse-moi.

- Je te déteste ! Lui et toi, je vous déteste !

- Quatre…

- Va-t'en ! Dehors !

- J'ai fait avec Duo ce que toi tu rêves de faire avec Trowa. Cessons de nous voiler la face Quatre, si on s'est mis ensemble c'est parce que l'on ne pouvait avoir Duo et Trowa, mais les choses ont changé. Désolé de te faire souffrir plus.

Heero sortit sans rien ajouter, et regagna sa chambre.

Le lendemain, quand Duo descendit pour le petit déjeuner, un lourd silence l'accueillit. Dès son entrée, Quatre le fusilla du regard, Wufei évitait de le regarder, et Trowa lui fit un petit sourire de compréhension. Mais quand Heero les rejoignit, la tension monta d'un cran. Au bout de cinq minutes, n'y tenant plus, Duo se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, avec eux. Il fallait qu'il parte pour le bien de tous. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit un sac qu'il remplit rapidement.

Quand il redescendit, il ne prit pas la peine d'avertir les autres de son départ et fila à l'entrée.

- Duo, attend !!!

- Non, Trowa.

- Ne part pas, tu ne peux pas le faire.

- Si. Regarde-nous Trowa, ensemble nous ne valons plus rien. Je préfère partir maintenant avant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

- Mais…

- C'est le mieux. Et dis à Lady Une que lui ferait parvenir une lettre de démission.

- Où vas-tu aller ?

- Là où mes pieds me guideront. A la prochaine Tro.

Revenant dans la cuisine, le pilote 03 laissa exploser sa colère.

- Empêchez-le !

- Il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le retiendrais ! Fit Quatre d'un ton hargneux.

- Heero…

- ……

Trowa tourna son regard vers Wufei qui secoua la tête.

- Je ne préfère pas me mêler des leurs affaires ! Si Maxwell part, ça veut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait !

Le Français quitta la cuisine. Le soir même, il quitta l'équipe pour rejoindre son cirque. Quatre retourna seul sur L-4, Heero partit vers une destination inconnue, et Wufei rejoignit Sally.

À suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Titre :** Pêchés

**Genre :** Prise de tête du dieu de la mort, soupçon de OCC, p'tit POV de Duo, lime, lemon, du bidon koi…

**Couple :** 1x4 ; 1x2 ; 34 ; Aperçu du 5x Sally.

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Je les ai demandé au Père Noël mais je n'ai eu que les dvd ! Pas juste !

**P'tite note** : Y'a pas de petite note !

**Pêchés**

**Partie 2**

**Cinq ans plus tard, bureau de Maxton Informatique, New York**

Heero Yuy pénétra dans le bureau du vice-président du Maxton Informatique, Jeff Turner.

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que ce soit moi qui pratique l'entretien ?

- Non.

- Nous avons tellement de demande que nous ne savons plus qui recevoir. Alors monsieur Yuy, vous avez un CV excellent, et qui plus est, vous êtes recommandé par M. Winner en personne.

- C'est exact.

- Attendez une minute.

Jeff Turner appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

- Marie, pouvez-vous demander à M. Maxwell de me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

A l'entente de ce nom, Heero eut un léger sursaut._ « Ce pourrait-il que…. Non ! Maxwell est un nom courrant ! Et puis il ne peut pas être le président de cette société ! Impossible…»_

- Mais M. Maxwell est en rendez-vous !

- Dites-lui que c'est important.

- Entendu.

Dix minutes plus tard, les craintes de Heero se confirmèrent quand un jeune homme natté entra.

- Tu m'as demandé Jeff.

- Oui, jette un coup d'œil sur ce CV !

Duo prit le dossier et la vue du nom, releva brusquement la tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles cobalt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Alors tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Jeff, qui n'avait rien vu.

Ramené à l'ordre par son associé, Duo replongea dans la lecture du CV. _« Recommandé par Quatre en personne ! Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Je me demande s'ils sont toujours ensemble ? »_

- Ma foi… Dis-moi Hee… M. Yuy, votre CV est digne des plus grand informaticien, pourquoi venir ici ? Dans une simple boîte comme celle-là ?

- Duo ! Le réprimanda Jeff.

- Si mon CV ne te.. Vous convient pas, je peux postuler ailleurs ! Répondit le japonais en fixant Duo.

- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que M. Maxwell a voulu dire ! Et je pense que vous êtes la personne qu'il nous faut !

- Jeff ! Je te signale que le patron, c'est moi ! Et c'est moi qui décide !

- Deux petites secondes ! Fit Jeff en éloignant Duo de quelques centimètre pour lui chuchoter :

- Ose me dire que tu refuses ce CV !

- Parfaitement !

- Mais il est très bon ! Fais taire ton amour propre !

- Très bien !

- Parfait M. Yuy, bienvenu dans l'équipe ! Fit Jeff avec un grand sourire.

- Merci !

- Bon ! Jeff, convenez d'une date pour venir signer les contrats !

- Entendu Duo.

Sur ce, l'Américain tourna les talons et quitta le bureau sous le regard pénétrant d'Heero.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, sur tous les habitants de la terre, il a fallu que ce soit Heero qui réponde à mon annonce ! Et Jeff qui l'engage presque sans me consulter ! »_

Deux jours plus tard, Heero se présenta au bureau de Duo.

- Je viens signer mon contrat ! M. Turner m'a dit que vous l'aviez ! Fit-il d'un ton calme et froid.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, ce n'est pas comme-ci on ne se connaissait pas !

- Je ne voudrais pas que tes employés se fassent des idées !

- Ça ne risque pas ! Ils savent que je fréquente déjà quelqu'un !

ces paroles allèrent se plantèrent droit dans le cœur d'Heero

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi Yuy ? Qu'il te saute dans les bras en te disant que tu lui avais manqué ! Faut pas rêver ! »_

- Bon, voici le fameux papier ! D'une durée d'un an, et qui prend effet à partir de demain !

- Hn.

- Tes horaires sont définis dedans, 10 h à18 h tous les jours du lundi au vendredi et de 14h à 17h le samedi, le dimanche, - personne ne travaille. Ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

- Ok. Bon y'a plus qu'à signer ici !

Heero prit le stylo des mains de Duo et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de sa peau.

- T'as des nouvelles des autres ? Demanda soudain l'américain, qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai travaillé un moment pour Quatre à la Winner Corp, et ensuite je suis parti à l'aventure. Parfois Wufei m'envoie un mail mais c'est rare, quant à Trowa, je l'ai vu récemment sur L-4.

- Ah, et Relena ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se débrouillait très bien.

- Oui. Et toi, tu as bien continué ton chemin à ce que je vois !

- Oui, mais la société n'appartient pas qu'à moi ! Nous sommes deux !

- M. Turner ?

- Non, ce n'est qu'un employé. Mon associé ne travaille pas ici ! Ces activités pour le cirque le retiennent alors c'est moi qui tiens les rennes !

- Tu veux dire que….

- Oui, Trowa est mon associé. D'où le nom de Maxton, _Max_ pour Maxwell et _ton_ pour Barton.

- Je ne savais pas, il ne m'en avait rien dit.

- Presque personne ne le sait ! Quand Trowa m'a retrouvé, il y a cinq ans, nous avons décidé ensemble de monter un petit commerce informatique.

- Pas si petit que ça !

- Je suis modeste. Bon je vais te conduire à ton bureau.

Duo le conduisit jusqu'à une petite pièce à proximité de son bureau.

- Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est lumineux.

- Ça ira !

- C'est vrai que dès que t'a un ordinateur entre les mains, tu te fous du lieu dans lequel tu te trouve !

- Hn.

Heero déballa son ordinateur portable, et l'installa sur le bureau.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu trimballe encore cette machine ?

- Hn.

- Ok, en tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que tu t'es sociabilisé ! Il y a un avantage, les femmes de la boîte ne te dragueront pas en voyant ton caractère !

_« Oups ! Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert la bouche ! »_

- De toute façon, elles ne m'intéressent pas ! Oublierais-tu que je suis gay ? Pourtant tu étais bien placé pour le savoir !

_« Mange-toi ça Maxwell ! Ne répond pas, ne répond pas, ne répond pas ! »_

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'étais pas le seul, Quatre aussi étais bien placé !

_« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Deux fois en même pas cinq minutes ! Bon sang Maxwell réfléchit avant de parler ! »_

- Je ne suis plus avec Quatre, depuis cinq ans !

- Oh ! Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas.

Heero planta son regard cobalt dans celui de l'ancien pilote 02, et déclara :

- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi !

Duo recula de quelques pas.

- Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

- Comparé à il y a cinq ans, je suis libre et quels que soient les obstacles ou les personnes à affronter, je me battrais Duo. Je me battrais pour toi !

_« Je rêve ou il vient de me faire une déclaration en bonne et dû forme ? »_

Mais au lieu de faire éclater un semblant de joie, Duo paniqua.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois, tu viennes chambouler ma vie ? Fit l'Américain en sortant de la pièce.

Duo erra quelques heures dans les rues de New York en ruminant contre le Japonais.

_« Pourquoi il m'a sorti ça ? Qu'est qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais lui sautais dessus ? »_

**Mais avoue que ce qu'il t'a dis, t'a fais plaisir, non ? **

_« Si, mais je ne l'aime plus ! C'est Jeff que j'aime ! »_

**Ça s'appelle se mentir à soit même ! Tu n'as jamais oublié Heero. **

_« C'est vrai, mais je n'oublie pas non qu'il m'ait fait souffrir »_

Enfin, il décida de regagner son appartement. Mais à peine venait-il de s'écrouler sur le canapé, qu'il s'en releva en sursaut.

_« Shit ! Je devais rejoindre Jeff pour une soirée en tête-à-tête ! Je vais être en retard ! »_

Deux heures plus tard, Duo savourait un copieux repas en écoutant distraitement Jeff parler, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, auprès d'un certain japonais.

- Duo ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- S'cuse moi Jeff, tu disais ?

- Que cette situation ne pouvais plus durer ! Ca va faire presque 2 ans ½ qu'on est ensemble, alors je me suis dis que l'on pourrait sérieusement envisager la cohabitation, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Jeff, je… Je ne me…

- Bon sang Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Je t'aime et tu le sais, mais est-ce qu'il en est de même pour toi ?

- Mais bien sur qu'oui !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- Quand j'avais 16 ans, je suis tombé amoureux, c'était mon premier amour, mon premier amant, et pour pouvoir l'avoir, j'ai dû trahir mon meilleur ami. Je ne me sens pas prêt à m'engager à fond de nouveau.

- C'est pour ça que tu bloque ? Mais ça remonte à des années ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu fais un blocage à cause de -ça ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai du perdu à cause de cet amour, mes amis, mes activités, je ne tiens pas à renouveler cette expérience.

- Duo…

- Écoute, je ne veux plus en parler ! Fit l'américain en se levant.

_« Et voir Heero me refait tomber amoureux de lui ! »_

Jeff se leva à son tour et le prit dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi mon cœur, je ne voulais pas t'énerver !

- Jeff ?

- Oui.

- Fais-moi l'amour !

Jeff accéda à sa demande et le conduisit à la chambre. Mais malgré les caresses et attouchements de son amant, Duo ne cessa de penser au japonais.

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre tous les deux le point de non-retour :

- Hum…. Oui… Heero….. Murmura Duo sans s'en rendre compte.

Son amant s'immobilisa soudain contrarié.

- Jeff… Prononça-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il lui fit un léger baiser et reprit ses coups de rein. Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Duo dormait profondément à ses côtés, Jeff, lui, était éveillé.

_« Heero ? Heero Yuy ? C'est donc à lui que tu pensais! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je l'engage, Yuy a été ton tout premier et ancien amant ! Mais il ne s'approchera pas de toi ! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas les parts de ta société mon cœur ! »_

À suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Titre :** Pêchés

**Genre :** Prise de tête du dieu de la mort, soupçon de OCC, p'tit POV de Duo, lime, lemon, du bidon koi…

**Couple :** 1x4 ; 1x2 ; 3et4 ; Aperçu du 5x Sally.

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Je les ai demandé au Père Noël mais je n'ai eu que les dvd ! Pas juste !

**P'tite note** : Y'a pas de petite note !

**Pêchés**

**Partie 3**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Heero avait intégré la Maxton Informatique. Duo essayait de l'éviter le plus possible, laissant le soin à Jeff de s'occupait du travail du japonais. Mais la seule pensée de le savoir près de lui, lui faisait perdre la tête. Il se rendait bien compte que seul le japonais régnait dans son cœur, mais il n'y tenait pas compte, et se lançait à corps perdu dans sa relation avec Jeff, oubliant dans les bras de son amant, le japonais.

Mais Jeff n'était pas aveugle, et commençait sérieusement à considérer Heero comme une menace.

Un matin, en arrivant à la société, Duo tomba en arrêt devant le bureau de l'ancien pilote 01, qui faisait tranquillement ses cartons.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'américain.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je range mes affaires !

- Mais… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je te rappelle que tu es sous contrat pour un an !

- Va dire ça à ton petit ami, c'est lui qui vient de me virer !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Hn !

- Déballe tes affaires !

- Hn ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Tu n'iras nul part, et tu retourne à ton travail.

- Mais….

- Ne t'occupe pas de Jeff, je vais lui parler. Tu restes ?

- Tu es mon employeur.

- Merci.

Duo partit à la recherche de Jeff, et le trouva dans son bureau.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Pourquoi tu as décidé de renvoyer Heero Yuy ?

- Je vois, les nouvelles vont vites !

- J'attends une explication.

- Il ne m'a pas rendu la maquette de son dernier projet, c'est un oubli que je ne peux tolérer, et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer le règlement.

- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

- A toi de me le dire ?

- Je connais Heero, et jamais il n'aurait rendu un travail bâclé ou en retard !

- C'est pourtant le cas !

- Il ne part pas !

- Tu es en train de faire du favoritisme ! Tu as toi-même renvoyé deux employés pour les même motifs. Mais personne ne dois toucher à Yuy, c'est ça ?

- Non, mais c'est un très bon élément, et ça m'étonne de lui.

Duo allait faire demi-tour quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un cd-rom.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cd !

- On dirait une maquette.

- …

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as la maquette d'Heero sur ton bureau, alors que tu viens de me dire qu'il ne te l'a pas remise ?

- Ce n'est pas celle de Yuy !

Avec une rapidité, Duo s'empara du cd-rom avant que Jeff ne le mette hors de portée.

- Allume ton ordinateur.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu, je vais vérifier tes dires.

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Sache que je n'accorde jamais ma confiance, seulement mon amitié.

Alors que Duo visionnait le cd, Jeff se sentait pris au piège.

_« Mais quel idiot, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je laisse ce fichu cd à la vu de Duo. Vite, il faut que je trouve une excuse ! »_

- Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est le travail de Heero. Tu vois, tu l'avais.

- Il a dû me le laisser hier soir quand je suis parti. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Hum… Duo se leva et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Jeff le rappela :

- Duo, que vas-tu faire pour Yuy ?

- Heero est déjà au travail, je lui ai dit que tu ne le renverrais pas ! Mais qu'une chose soit clair, Jeff, fit Duo en haussant le ton de manière à ce que le personnel présent dans le couloir entende, le fait qu'on couche ensemble ne fais pas de toi le patron ! Tu n'es qu'un employé qui à été gradé. Tu n'as aucun droit de veto sur le renvoi d'une personne, et tu dois également de respecter les autres employés ! Si tu fais un autre pas de travers, tu quittes cette boîte, c'est clair ?

Duo sortit du bureau énervé au plus au point, ignorant les regards interloqués de ces employés, il se dirigea vers son bureau et n'en sortit que le soir pour rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, ce fut calme et reposé qu'il arriva à la société. Heero n'était pas encore arrivé, et Duo en était soulagé, il ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle confrontation avec son japonais. Alors qu'il était plongé dans un dossier, il entendit deux petits coups frappés à sa porte, et Jeff pénétra dans le bureau.

- Tu aurais pu au moins, attendre que je t'invite à entrer.

- Duo, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pendant trois ans pour notre petite altercation d'hier, hein ? Nous sommes un couple quant même ! Fit-il doucement.

- Justement, il faut qu'on parle !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi à nous deux, et on ne pas continuer à être ensemble et ne pas avoir les même responsabilités.

_« Ca y est, Duo s'est enfin décidé ! Il va racheter les parts de Barton, et me les donner ! Une fois que je serais à moitié propriétaire, je n'aurais plus qu'à me débarrasser de cet idiot d'américain pour m'approprier sa société ! »_

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Demanda Jeff, en dissimulant son euphorie.

- Qu'on arrête tous !

- ….

_« Arrêter ? C'est pas ce que j'avais prévu ! »_

- Jeff ?

- Comment ça arrêter ?

- Nous deux, ça ne peut plus marcher ! Je me suis rendu compte, que je ne t'aimais pas autant que je le croyais !

- C'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Jeff….

- Pas après tout ce temps ! Tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble ! tu ne…

- Écoute, je sais que je te fais mal, mais je préfère y mettre fin que de continuer à me voiler la face.

- C'est à cause de Yuy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Enfin…

- Ne te fatigue pas ! Tu parles souvent quand il ne faut pas, et l'autre soir, j'ai appris que c'était ton ancien amant ! Alors je ne vais pas empêcher les tourtereaux de se retrouver !

- Jeff, que vas-tu faire ?

- Partir ! Dire que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi ! Heureusement que d'un côté, mon ambition est plus forte que mon cœur !

- C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne t'accordais pratiquement pas ma confiance ! Tes ambitions se voient un peu trop dans ton expression et ta façon de parler !

- Alors tu m'avais découvert ?

- Depuis un moment déjà.

- J'espère que t'as pris ton pied et que tu t'es bien amusé ! Pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

- Je ne t'oblige pas à démissionner !

- Mais moi je préfère ! Tu ne me verras plus !

Après son départ, Duo resta silencieux, mais en aucun cas, il ne ressentit une once de tristesse. Au contraire, il se sentait soulagé ! Jeff n'avait pas tord, le retour de Heero dans sa vie n'était pas étranger à sa rupture.

- Je t'assure que si ça ne serait pas si important je ne ferais pas appel à toi, mais depuis que Jeff est parti, c'est la débandade !

- Tu veux que je vienne jouer les petits chefs durant les réunions ?

- Trowa, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

- Je sais. J'arriverais demain dans l'après-midi.

- Merci mon vieux.

- De rien petit frère.

Le lendemain, Trowa fit son apparition dans les bureaux de la Maxton informatique, au plus grand soulagement de Duo, qui sauta au cou de son associé.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Duo !

- Moi, je suis plutôt soulagé !

- Hn. Au fait, pourquoi Jeff est parti ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble, non ?

- Il s'intéressait plus à la société qu'à moi, et puis il y a un petit retournement de situation.

- De quel genre ?

- Ben…

Au moment ou Duo allait annoncer la présence d'Heero dans la boite, ce dernier frappa à la porte du bureau, laissait ouverte.

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Heero ? Fit Trowa surprit.

- Salut Trowa, comment va-tu ?

- Ça va, je ne savais pas que tu travaillé ici.

- Hn.

- Bon, je vais prendre possession du bureau de Jeff. Duo, tu viendras me voir pour me dire à quelle réunion je dois participer.

- Ok.

Et Trowa sortit, laissant Duo et Heero ensemble.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Duo.

- Je tenais à te donner ma maquette.

- Ok. Je la vérifierai plus tard.

- Hn.

Une fois le japonais partit, Duo se dirigea vers le bureau ou se trouvait Trowa.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Heero travaillé ici !

- Je n'en voyais pas le besoin.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Trowa de bute en blanc.

- Non !

- Mais c'est pour lui que tu as rompu avec Jeff, non ?

- …

- Duo ?

- Je te mentirais en te disant non. Mais oui, c'est en parti à cause de lui.

- Duo…

- Je sais Trowa, mais je n'ai jamais plus l'oublié.

- Alors coince-le !

- ??

- Fais pas l'innocent, tu le veux, alors prend-le !

- Trowa !

- Quoi ? Fit l'ex pilote 03 en fixant son associé d'un air innocent.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Et puis ça se trouve, il est pris, où il est peut-être encore avec Quatre.

- Tu verras bien. Fit Trowa, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Tu veux que je te renseigne sur les réunions ?

- Non, ça ira, j'ai trouvé le planning de Jeff. J'ai dit ça pour que tu viennes ici !

- Trowa ! T'es qu'un curieux !

Et ledit curieux, éclata de rire, tandis que Duo sortait du bureau.

À suivre…


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Titre :** Pêchés

**Genre :** Prise de tête du dieu de la mort, soupçon de OCC, p'tit POV de Duo, lime, lemon, du bidon koi…

**Couple :** 1x4 ; 1x2 ; 3et4 ; Aperçu du 5x Sally.

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Je les ai demandé au Père Noël mais je n'ai eu que les dvd ! Pas juste !

**P'tite note** : Y'a pas de petite note !

**Pêchés**

**Partie 4**

Duo était en train de taper un énième rapport sur son ordinateur, quand ce dernier décida de s'éteindre sous le regard consterné de son utilisateur qui n'avait rien enregistré de son travail.

- Bon D ! Mais tu vas me le rendre ce p de rapport ! Hurla Duo à l'ordinateur.

- Si tu lui crie comme ça, il ne va pas t'écouter ! Fit une voix malicieuse à la porte de son bureau.

- Heero ? Que veux-tu ?

- Rien. Je passais dans le couloir et je t'ai entendu hurler sur cette pauvre machine.

- Cette pauvre machine, comme tu l'appelle vient de mettre à néant tout mon travail !

- Un coup de main peut-être ?

- Hum… Maugréa Duo.

Le japonais se positionna derrière le siège de Duo et l'entoura de ses bras pour atteindre le clavier. Duo devint rouge devant cette promiscuité. Heero tapa sur quelques touches, et le rapport réapparu à l'écran tel quel.

- Merci… Murmura l'américain.

- Pourquoi ce feu aux joues ? Riposta le japonais taquin.

- Oh… Euh… Rien.

- Je t'ai connu moins prude par le passé.

- Le passé est le passé. Les temps changent.

- Mais les mœurs demeurent.

Sous ces paroles, Duo se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte des bras d'Heero et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

- Que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi !

- Tu rêves !! Peut-être que par le passé je t'aimais, mais ça s'est fini le soir ou Quatre nous as surpris !!

- En es-tu si sur ? Fit le japonais en se rapprocha de l'américain.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Duo et la lui caressa doucement. Sous ce contact, Duo ferma brièvement les yeux et frissonna.

- Quand je te touche, tu éprouves du plaisir, tu rêves de me sauter dessus.

- C'est… Faux, murmura faiblement Duo.

- Pourquoi te mentir à toi-même Duo ? Admet ce que ton cœur et ton corps réclament.

- J'ai trop souffert par le passé, je ne veux pas recommencer.

- Le passé est le passé Duo, je t'aime, et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Il se pencha sur l'américain et l'embrassa tendrement. Duo le laissa pénétra dans sa bouche et laissa sa langue taquiner la sienne. Il lui avait tant manqué.

Un jeune homme entra dans le bureau de son associé, mais voyant le couple en train de s'embrasser, il fit demi-tour.

_« Je reviendrais plus tard !_ » Se dit Trowa.

Ni Duo, ni Heero ne virent l'apparition de Trowa, cependant le natté repoussa l'américain.

- Ne recommence jamais ça !! Fit-il.

- Ne me dis pas que ça t'as pas plus.

Duo rougit sous le coup, lui dire le contraire lui ferait trop plaisir.

- Je ne suis plus ton jouet Heero ! J'ai cessé de l'être le jour où je suis parti. Alors ne m'approche pas. Si tu as des envies, va te taper quelqu'un d'autre !

- Non, je ne renoncerais pas Duo, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne te considère pas comme un jouet, mais j'aimerais te considérais comme mon petit-ami.

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en ménage avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui me dit que Quatre ne t'attend pas quelque part ?

- Je suis seul Duo.

- Sors d'ici. Et ne reviens que pour le travail. C'est clair ?

- Très clair !

Le japonais sortit, mais ne se démoralisa pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas rêvé l'ardeur que Duo avait mis dans le baiser, d'ici quelque temps et il craquerait. Mais d'ici là, il devrait lui montrer qu'il a changé.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Duo mit tout en œuvre pour éviter de croiser Heero au plus grand damne de celui-ci. Mais Trowa décida d'intervenir une bonne fois pour toute, ayant marre de voir chaque jours la tête de déprimé de ses amis.

- Duo ! Il faut que cela cesse pour de bon.

- De quoi tu parles Trowa ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Ne t'avance pas sur ce sujet, tu pourrais le regretter !

- Et tu me feras quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur Duo et pour cela que je vais te dire tes quatre vérités !

- Je commence à regretter le temps où tu ne parlais pas !

- Ça c'est un coup bas !

- Mais au moins tu me foutais la paix ! Alors cesse de m'importuner et sort d'ici !

- Non !

- Trowa !!

- Tu souffres Duo, pire encore, tu fais souffrir Heero. Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je me jette dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il m'a manqué et que je l'aime ?

- Oui.

- Tu rêves !

- Pourtant c'est la vérité non ?

- Non !

- En es-tu sur ?

- Oui !

- Il t'aime ?

- Oui.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'aime ?

- Oui ! Non ! Tu m'embrouilles Trowa, je n'arrive même plus à penser !

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu l'aimes !

- Non !

- Tu me traite de menteur ?

- Bon d'accord ! Tu l'as eut ton info, t'es content ?

- Oui. Donc, tu aimes Heero, Heero t'aime. Où est le problème alors ?

- Le problème c'est lui !

- Allons donc !

- Qui me dit qu'il n'est pas en ménage avec quelqu'un, hein ? Il peut très bien être marié avec Relena !

- Duo…

- Ok, j'exagère un peu là, mais dans le passé il n'a pas pris en compte mais sentiments. Il sortait avec Quatre. Qui me dit qu'ils ne sont pas encore amants ? Après tout il vient de L-4 !

- C'est donc ça le problème. C'est Quatre.

- Qui me dit qu'il est sincère ?

- Personne. C'est à toi à le croire.

- Mais je ne veux pas le croire. J'en ai assez de souffrir à cause des hommes !

- Tu crois que moi je n'ai pas souffert ?

- Quoi ?

- Tous les jours je voyais l'homme que j'aimais sortir avec celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami. On a partageait les mêmes souffrances, et pourtant moi, je continue à faire confiance à mon cœur quand il me dit ce que je dois faire. Et aujourd'hui, je suis heureux.

- Tu as de la chance.

- Tu peux l'être aussi. Heero t'as toujours aimé Duo. Accorde-lui ta confiance.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Prend ton temps, mais ne le rejette pas comme tu le fais en ce moment.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Duo esquissa un léger sourire et réfléchit aux paroles de son ami. Certes, Trowa avait raison, il devait prendre une décision. Et rapidement.

Il y pensa toute la journée, tant et si bien que quand l'heure de la débauche arriva, il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva et admira le coucher de soleil à travers la baie vitrée. Mais quelqu'un vint troubler sa tranquillité. Trois coups timides furent frappé. Retenant un cri d'agacement, il invita son visiteur à entré tout en faisant dos à la porte.

- Entrez !

Il entendit le visiteur entrer et refermer la porte. Il s'avança dans la pièce mais ne dit mots, attendant que Duo veuille bien lui faire face. Perdant patience, l'américain se retourna.

- C'est pour qu……

Il resta bouche bée.

- Bonjour Duo.

À suivre…


	5. chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Titre :** Pêchés

**Genre :** Prise de tête du dieu de la mort, soupçon de OCC, p'tit POV de Duo, lime, lemon, du bidon koi…

**Couple :** 1x4 ; 1x2 ; 34 ; Aperçu du 5x Sally.

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Je les ai demandé au Père Noël mais je n'ai eu que les dvd ! Pas juste !

**P'tite note** : Y'a pas de petite note !

**Pêchés**

**Partie 5**

- Bonjour Duo.

- …

- Comment va-tu ?

- Quatre ?

- Hm hm.

Duo en resta coi, mais réussit néanmoins à fermer sa bouche. Il détailla la silhouette de celui qu'il avait considéré par le passé comme son meilleur ami.

Il avait grandi et sa silhouette s'était développer. Il devait avoir gagné dix centimètres pendant ces cinq ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts qu'avant mais donnaient à son visage un air plus sûr et déterminé. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ses muscles jaillissaient nettement à travers sa chemise. Le petit Quatre était devenu un homme. Ses yeux exprimaient de la joie, aucune rancœur, aucune haine envers son encontre. Lui avait-il pardonné ?

- Alors, répéta Quatre, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je vais bien.

- J'en suis heureux. Fit le blond avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha de l'américain et le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle. Quelque peu rigide sur le coup, Duo lui rendit cependant son étreinte.

- Mais… Mais que…Que…

- Que ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? Enfin je veux dire, dans mon bureau ?

- Je suis venu chercher mon homme, et j'en ai profité pour venir te voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Duo.

_« Son homme ? Il parle de Heero. J'avais raison de ne pas lui faire confiance à ce japonais de malheur ! »_

- Duo ? Ça va ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

- Excuse-moi Quatre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

- C'est si choquant que ça ?

- Un peu oui. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu…

- Je sais !

- Tu m'as pardonné ?

- Je t'en ais jamais voulu Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Quoique tu ais pu penser, je ne t'en aie jamais voulu. C'est sur que sur le coup ça à fait mal, mais ça m'as ouvert les yeux.

- Je vois.

- Et toi ? Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir cru que je t'en voulais. Ou pour autre chose ?

- Non. Tu es mon meilleur ami, comment aurais-je pu t'en vouloir ?

- Alors ami ?

- Ami !

Et cette fois, ce fut Duo qui le serra dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Quatre se recula légèrement.

- Bon alors, je vois que tu as bien avancé dans la vie ! C'est Wufei qui va faire une crise cardiaque quand il va apprendre que tu es chef d'entreprise.

Duo éclata de rire.

- Sacré Wuffy, il sera choqué. Mais il devient quoi ?

- Il vit sur L-1 avec Sally et ils ont une fille.

- Non, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, elle va avoir trois ans à la fin de l'année.

- Wuffy en père de famille. Ça m'étonne !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau mettant fin aux rires des deux amis.

- Ah chéri, tu es là ! Je te cherchais !

- Je n'avais pas disparu Trowa, ne t'inquiète pas.

Trowa enlaça la taille de son petit ami par derrière et lui embrassa la nuque. Puis il fixa son ami qui était sous le choc.

- Duo ? T'es vivant ? Fit Trowa amusé par la réaction de son ami.

- Hm hm. Vous… Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui. Depuis environ quatre ans. Il ne te l'avait pas dit ? Répondit Quatre.

- Non, il n'a rien dit ! Dit Duo en fusillant le français du regard.

- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de te le dire. Puis c'est rare quand tu me laisse en placer une !

- Très drôle Trowa, vraiment très drôle.

Le brun lui fit un sourire narquois et entraîna son petit-ami.

- Bon, il faut qu'on y aille. À demain Duo.

- À bientôt, j'espère qu'on se reverra. Fit Quatre.

Toujours muet, Duo hocha simplement la tête. Après quelques minutes, il cogita enfin sur un fait. Il avait passé des semaines à ressasser ses problèmes avec Heero en répétant à tout bout de champs qu'il était encore avec Quatre, alors que Trowa ne l'avait pas démenti ! Il l'avait laissé baigner dans son jus !!

Duo passa un long, un très long moment dans son bureau à réfléchir à la situation.

Quatre est Heero avait été amant dans le passé.

Heero avait trompé Quatre avec lui.

Tous le monde s'était brouiller à cause de ça.

Aujourd'hui Heero voulait le reconquérir.

Quatre sortait avec Trowa.

Et lui ? Que devait-il faire ?

Bon sang ! Mais que devait-il faire ?

Il ne voulait pas se planter une nouvelle fois, il en avait assez de ses relations qui ne conduisaient à rien !

Quand il revint à la réalité, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Duo ramassa ses affaires et sortit dans un état second. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et la chaussée était glissante. Il mit plus de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre son appartement. Une fois au sec dans le bâtiment, il prit l'ascenseur. Arrivé à son étage, il n'alluma pas la lumière du couloir et avança dans le noir. Cependant il stoppa quand il vit une silhouette assise à terre et appuyé contre sa porte. Même plongé dans le noir, il reconnaîtrait ce corps partout.

-Heero ? Appela-t-il.

Le japonais releva la tête, et se leva, le fixant gauchement. L'américain s'approcha et vit qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-Mais tu es frigorifié !! Tu trembles ! Tu es fou de te balader dehors avec un temps pareil !

Duo s'empressa d'ouvrir sa porte, et empoigna d'autorité le japonais par le bras pour le faire entrer.

Ce soir, ils s'expliqueraient enfin, et peut-être pourront-ils envisager un futur ensemble. Qui sait ?

À suivre…


	6. chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Titre :** Pêchés

**Genre :** Prise de tête du dieu de la mort, soupçon de OCC, p'tit POV de Duo, lime, lemon, du bidon koi…

**Couple :** 1x4 ; 1x2 ; 34 ; Aperçu du 5x Sally.

**Disclaimer **: Depuis le temps, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Je les ai demandé au Père Noël mais je n'ai eu que les dvd ! Pas juste !

**Pêchés**

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir fait entrer Heero à l'intérieur, le japonais se retrouva très vite assis sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules.

-Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs. Ne bouge pas.

Duo s'éclipsa quelques minutes puis revenu avec un tee-shirt et un jogging.

-Tiens, je pense que ça t'ira. Tu peux aller te changer dans la chambre. C'est la porte au bout du couloir. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire chauffer du thé. Une bonne tasse chaude te fera du bien.

Heero revint au moment même où Duo déposait deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse. Toujours sans rien dire, le japonais s'installa et but, sous le regard de Duo. À ce moment-là, ce dernier se dit que Heero avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon perdu.

-Duo, je… Je…

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda doucement le natté.

-Je suis venu te dire que j'étais désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? Fit l'américain abasourdi, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ça.

-De tout. Depuis que l'on se connaît, je n'ai fait que te faire du mal. Je t'aime, mais pourtant je te rends malheureux.

-Tu…

-Laisse-moi finir. Après ça, je te promets de ne plus t'importuner.

Duo hocha doucement la tête.

-Quatre a toujours aimé Trowa, et moi j'étais amoureux de toi. Pourtant, nous étions persuadés que Trowa et toi, ne vous intéressiez pas à nous. Quatre ne m'avait jamais parlé de tes sentiments, il me disait qu'il ne ressentait rien au fond de toi, alors nous nous sommes mutuellement consolés. Puis un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu que tu m'aimais, et ce depuis longtemps/.

-Heero ! Je ne veux plus parler de tout ça.

-Je comprends Duo, et sache que je ne veux que ton bonheur, et si pour cela, il faut que je disparaisse de ta vie, alors je disparaîtrais.

-Heero…

Duo ne sut quoi dire. Le japonais était sincère, il le lisait dans son regard, à ce moment-là, il sentit les morceaux de son cœur se recoller et battre à nouveau pour cet être aux yeux cobalts.

Cependant, son silence fut considérer pour Heero comme un rejet. Avant même que Duo ne puisse réagir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'ai compris ton silence. Et comme promis je ne t'importunerais plus. Nous n'aurons plus qu'une relation, patron-employé et à la fin de mon contrat, je partirais. À moins que tu veuilles me renvoyer. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne t'en voudrais jamais Duo-kun.

Et il sortit.

Le temps que Duo réagisse, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà sur le japonais. Estimant que courir après lui au milieu de la nuit n'était pas approprié, surtout qu'il n'était pas sur de l'endroit ou se rendait Heero.

Mais il était décidé à garder le japonais. Il ne voulait plus le quitter, plus jamais. Et même s'il faisait une erreur, alors il la ferait avec joie, parce qu'à ses yeux, Heero représentait la plus belle erreurs de sa vie. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher, se promettant de voir son japonais demain à la première heure. Il était sûr de ses choix, cependant il espérait que le japonais se rendrait à son bureau et qu'il n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de s'enfuir comme un voleur. Car même s'il partait, Duo passerait tout son temps à le chercher. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Il passa la nuit à ressasser ses pensées qu'en fin de compte il ne dormit que trois heures avant que son réveil ne sonne. Mais il se fichait du manque de sommeil. Il devait absolument voir Heero, mais la chance n'était pas avec lui. Depuis hier soir, le temps ne s'était pas amélioré et lui pleuvait des cordes, rajoutant à cela un épaisse brume. Les conducteurs n'y voyaient pas à plus d'un mètre, et roulait par conséquent à allure réduite, faisant ainsi un embouteillage monstrueux sur le périphérique. Les nerfs à vif de peau, il du s'obliger à s'armé de patience, et attendre que cela se débloque. Résultat, il arriva avec plus d'une heure de retard son bureau. Tous les employés étaient déjà à leurs postes quand leur patron entra comme une flèche.

Sans perdre de temps, Duo se dirigea vers le bureau du métis.

-Duo, tu….

-Pas le temps Trowa ! Coupa l'américain en lui passant devant.

Le français le suivit des yeux, légèrement étonné. Mais quant il vit son ami entrer dans le bureau du japonais, il comprit. L'avantage des bureaux des employés était qu'ils étaient aux trois quarts vitrés, par conséquent, il vit à distance la scène qui se déroulait dans le bureau d'Heero.

Heero faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, attendant avec patience la sentence de Duo. Allait-il venir lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il parte ? Mais à quoi bon attendre autre chose après le discours qu'il lui avait tenu hier, et le pire était que Duo n'avait même pas réagit. Soudain sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il eut à peine le temps de réagir que Duo se jetait dans ses bras et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien que très étonné par cette réaction, Heero lui répondit avec la même fougue.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! S'exclama Duo une fois qu'ils se furent séparé.

-Quoi ?

-La prochaine fois que tu viens me faire une déclaration, tu es prié d'attendre que je parle avant de partir, c'est clair ?

-J'ai parfaitement compris ton silence Duo, je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises. Fit Heero en se rembrunissant légèrement.

Duo se serra alors contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Idiot. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses Heero. Tu es comme un baume au cœur pour moi, et je ne supporterais plus de te savoir loin de moi. Je ne crois pas au hasard Heero, et si nos chemins se sont à nouveau croisé, c'est grâce au destin ! L'amour fait souffrir, mais je préfère souffrir mille fois que de te voir à nouveau partir.

-Duo…

-Je t'aime Heero Yuy. Murmura le natté.

Alors, cette fois, se fut Heero qui prit avec bonheur les lèvres de son amant. Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leurs réservés, mais maintenant ils étaient ensemble, et ils pouvaient relever n'importe quel défi.

Alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser, une voix les interrompis.

-La prochaine, attendez d'être en privé pour faire ça !

Duo relâcha son amant et se tourna vers le gêneur.

-Trowa !!

Avec un sourire amusé, le Français désigna les trois quarts des employés qui s'étaient réunis pour assister à la scène. Entièrement gêné, Duo se cacha dans le cou de son amant. Maintenant, les commérages irait bon train, mais il s'en foutait, il était avec Heero, et c'était ça l'essentiel.

Avec un petit rire, Trowa quitta le bureau d'Heero et alla disperser la foule de curieux, leur sommant de reprendre le travail.

-Il vaut mieux que je te laisse travailler. Murmura Duo.

-On se voit ce soir.

Duo hocha la tête, et vola un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner.

Il pouvait enfin le dire, c'était l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

FIN

Et voilà, cette fic est finie, bien que le dernier chapitre soit un peu court. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais la fin, mais celle-là me convient aussi. Alors pour cet ultime chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
